Thick as Thieves
by RLBB
Summary: A series of one-shots between Billy and Jane based on scenes from the show.
1. Fine

So, I recently started watching_ Jane by Design_ and I'm completely in love with it! I also really love Jane and Billy and their relationship. I'd like them to be together but even if it doesn't end up that way I still adore their friendship.

This is a series of one-shots between Jane and Billy based around scenes from the show. Some will be Billy's POV and others will be Jane's. I don't think I'll always go in order based on episode but I'll make sure to include which episode I'm referring to.

I do not own these characters. I just have a lot of fun writing about them.

Without further ado…

* * *

><p><em>Fine<em>

"They're…they're going to take our house…" Jane said looking at me, her eyes widening.

He hated that look. The look that meant Jane was on the verge of being majorly upset and he couldn't stand it. Janey had just finished explaining the crazy situation she had gotten herself into. One that she planned on continuing apparently. One that also required me to forge paperwork for her.

"No don't. Don't cry" I said turning my head away. There was only so much a guy could take.

"You _know_ I don't like it when the ladies cry" I exhaled trying not to break.

"So you'll help me?" Jane pleaded. I turned back to her. I tried to explain that Ben would not like this at all, in fact he would probably completely forbid it.

"I need this Billy" she insisted. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with hope and want and they seemed to plead with him. He was so going to regret this.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"YES!" Jane squealed as she jumped on me, smiling wide and tackling me down on the couch in a hug. God, I really did love to see her smile.

"Woah, woah, woah" I cautioned. "On one condition". Janey knew she was asking a lot so I figured she would agree. Of course I'd do pretty much anything for her in a heartbeat for nothing and no questions asked. But hey, if I was going to do something illegal, the least I could do was use it against my best friend to get her to do something for me.

* * *

><p>Hope it was okay. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. The Future

This one-shot relates to Episode 2, _The Runway_. It references the conversation Billy and Jane have on their way to school in the morning.

It's a bit different than the last one but hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>The Future<em>

I sat in class, head in hand, completely zoning out. Our teacher had just put up an assignment on the board for us to write about. But I couldn't bring myself to pay attention. I couldn't even make faces at Jane to express my boredom. I had dropped her off at the station already, earlier today. She had been in such a hurry she practically flew out of the car. I looked up to read the words on the board

"Where do you see yourself in ten years? What will your future look like?" I read. Seriously? Were we supposed to know what exactly we would be doing? I stared down at the blank sheet of notebook paper in front of me. My mind flashed back to this morning when I had asked her why she even bothered with this job if it made her so crazy.

"_Are you kidding? I love it. This job, it's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about every night. I mean, do you have any idea what that's like?"_

I joked about her comment then but now I paused to think about it. Whenever Jane made statements relating to leaving high school and getting into the real world and working I pictured the future. Although now Jane actually had the job she wanted in a few years. I guess I had thought about this before, I realized. I could see it pretty clearly now actually:

Jane bursting through the doorway of the apartment, bags in hand, already launching into a story. I would of course be lounging on the couch after working at…well wherever I worked, and waiting for Jane with two steaming mugs of our favorite hot chocolate.

"Janie. Breathe. Put everything down and come sit with me" I would say. And she, hopefully, complying would kick off her impossibly high heels and flop on the couch, scooting into my side. I would hand over the mug and she would start telling him how her day was and the millions of things she still had to get done before tomorrow started. And I would just sit and sip and listen to her. Probably still occasionally questioning why she did all this.

The bell rang and I snapped out of my daydream with a start. I picked up my backpack and started walking out the door.

I guess I didn't know exactly where I would be in ten years. But I did know I'd share it with Janie. And that's always been enough for me.


	3. Best Sight to See

This scene is from Episode 7, _The Teen Model_.

Written in Jane's point of view.

* * *

><p><em>Best Sight to See<em>

I walked down the street thinking about my day and smiling slightly.

_Whew Whew!_

I heard an obnoxiously loud whistle and turned in surprise.

As I saw the source of the whistle, my heart fluttered, broke free, and soared from my chest.

My favorite sight to see, any day, stood in front of me: Billy.

But not just Billy the_ old_ Billy, or I guess the _real_ Billy. My Billy.

My smile was instant. I stared for a long second. Rings? Check. Leather jacket? Check. Faux Hawk. _Check_. He beamed back at me.

"You're back" I sighed in happiness.

"Better than ever" he said, pushing off the wall and smiling. I ran towards him and his arms opened to accommodate me. I jumped up and wrapped my own around his neck in a hug as he swept me off the ground. I squealed in delight. When he put me down I looked him over once more, taking it all in.

"It's about time" I said with mock seriousness. Billy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed as I wrapped my own arm around his waist. We walked like that into the sunset together. Okay, it wasn't sunset but it was a bright sunny day and I was wrapped around my best friend. It was much better than sunset really.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p>

**Please review and let me know what you think, I would really appreciate feedback so I can gauge whether or not people are responding to these or they think they're just ridiculous :P **


	4. Our

This one-shot relates to episode 5, _The Look Book_.

* * *

><p><em>Our<em>

We stood on the grass of the Champ de Mars staring up at the structure before us. Its lights glowed yellow, a sharp contrast to the pitch black night which hung behind it. Beside me Billy rubbed his hands together, grinning. "My first time at the Eiffel tower and it's already epic". I looked sideways at him.

"Our first time" I corrected.

"Uh Janie, are you forgetting something? You've already been here once." He said giving me a look like I was still too jet-lagged to be coherent.

"Yeah, but I wasn't with you so it didn't count. And still even then, technically it's still _our _first time being here…together" I replied, smiling slightly. Billy's eyes softened and he grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the building.

"Come on"

As we stood in the elevator I thought back to that night four years ago when I had first come to Paris.

_I walked across the grass, phone in hand and smile on my face. "I wish you were here right now. That is the only thing in the world that could possible make this any better". Of course Billy was on the other end of the line. _

"_Well I'm just glad you made it" He said, referring to the craziness of the day I misplaced the Look book. We chatted as I walked. "…I just wanna hear about Paris" I heard Billy say. I smiled again._

"_Okay, okay. It's beautiful. And it's French" I really couldn't describe it any other way, still consumed with the idea that I, Jane Quimby, was in France of all places. _

"_And it's…it's" I paused, trailing off as I looked up at the towering structure in front of me._

"_Jane? You still there?" I heard Billy ask. _

"_Billy…" I couldn't bring myself to say much else. It was just so breathtaking. _

"_What?" he replied curiously. _

"_You're not gonna believe where I'm standing right now" I said, staring up and laughing in slight disbelief as I started to walk again, describing to Billy everything I was seeing. _

Now here I was again and Billy was with me in person this time.

We emerged at the top and again Billy pulled me forward.

"Oh my god…_Janie._" he breathed looking around. He stepped towards the railing and scanned the miles of lights before us. As he looked at Paris, I looked at him. His face seemed to simultaneously express wonder, excitement, and awe. Despite his leather jacket and faux hawk he looked childlike in his incredulity. I felt a surge of warmth and a feeling so strong I felt like it might knock me over.

The Eiffel tower is the most visited paid monument in the world. Over 200 million people from all over have traveled to see it. Millions of people have stood in the same spots we did. In fact hundreds of thousands of couples must have shared moments here just as we were now.

And yet, despite all of that, it still felt special and different and as cheesy as it may sound…magical. Because I was here with my best friend. My best friend and the love of my life. And we were lucky enough to be sharing this experience with each other. "Happy" didn't seem like nearly an adequate enough descriptor for how I felt.

Billy finally turned to look at me, noticing I wasn't by his side.

"Janie" was all he said, reaching out his hand towards me, palm open. I walked towards him, taking his hand. It wasn't enough. I let go briefly before I encircled my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest and looked up at him. His eyes met mine and he smiled before turning his face back towards the view.

"Our first time on top of the Eiffel Tower"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	5. Can Superheroes Have Faux Hawks?

Related to Episode 3, _The Birkin_.

* * *

><p><em>Can Superheroes have Faux Hawks?<em>

I had taken my math test earlier today. The first five minutes of it were hell. I just stared at the paper in front of me, then Lulu, then the paper. It went on like that for a while until I finally couldn't take it and I just had to close my eyes and clutch my pencil. I was psyching myself out. I thought about what Billy had said to me in the hallway right before class.

"_You're fine Janie. You're gonna pull some totally obscure equation out of nowhere and save yourself from pre-calc fatality. Trust me, just have a little faith kid. It's all. up. here" He has said pointing to my head. _

He was right and I took another deep breath and started steadily working. I'm still not sure if I did well enough to score higher than Lulu but I did much better than I thought I would. Now that I had a minute to just sit on the couch and relax without the stress of work or school I think clearly. I thought back to last night and the complete chaos of the to-do list and the trunk show. If it hadn't been for Billy I would be a mess.

Billy.

He spent the day running errands with me. I got everything on the list done so much faster and surprisingly it was actually kind of fun, tackling the list with Billy. I laughed thinking about the flower shop and Billy's hat. I needed to remind myself to get him a new one, it was after all his favorite one.

And when I was huddled under the table during that mess of a trunk show I called him and he rushed right over; clearing the party and helping me clean up. Not to mention taking a completely passed out India Jourdain home.

After all that he still helped me study for my math test. Last words of encouragement included.

I mean I told him he was the best but that didn't even cover it. He did so much and he did it with a smile on his face.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to open the door. It was Billy, Chinese take-out in his hand. My stomach growled.

He was honestly like a superhero. I wonder if Lois Lane felt this lucky. I mean with your own personal superhero who wouldn't? Okay, granted Superman did have to save the people all around the world and earth itself as well but he always rescued Lois. Always. And Billy always rescued me.

"Hey Superman" I greeted ushering him inside.

"Superman?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"Yup", was all I said back as I grabbed the bag in his hand and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	6. Lucky

This scene is from Episode 2, _The Runway_

* * *

><p><em>Lucky<em>

I stood outside the car as Jane changed, attempting to talk to her about Nick. It wasn't really working out very well. Why was I even trying to talk about him in the first place? Fadden didn't deserve Janie.

"Why would he be nervous about me?" Jane went on ranting as she stepped out of the Beast and gave me a look. But I didn't really hear her. I just stared. How did Janie not see it?

"What?" she asked nervously, staring up at me. I looked her up and down, smiling to myself. She looked amazing.

"Nothin'"

"Look as much as I would_ love_ to talk about Nick Fadden all day every day for the rest of time, I have a fashion line to prep for in less than four days. I have to go" and with that she was gone- running, if you could call it that, in her high heels towards the train. I leaned my hand against the car and watched her go, smiling more widely.

Sometimes I thought about how lucky I was to be the one in Janie's life. I mean I always felt lucky but there were some moments when it just really hit me. I was her best friend, the one who got to see her through everything. Because as crazy as everything is sometimes, I love Janie and I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	7. Always

_Jane by Design_ is back and so am I! Saw the new episode today and **had** to write a scene between them. I'm working on one from tonight's episode as well. I'll try to post it today or tomorrow. Anyway, I'm so excited it's back!

This scene is from episode 6, _The Image Issue_

* * *

><p><em>Always<em>

Billy was perched on a stool cleaning a golf club as I sat on the back of the cart next to him.

"A day which will live in infamy?" He quoted questioningly.

"You total flunked that presentation" he chuckled.

I laughed along with him.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!"

"I know! Did you see India's face when she saw you through the window? I thought you were had"

"Yeah you and me both" I replied remembering the moment of dread when I saw India Jourdain through the window in my classroom.

"Well that's because you and me…" Billy said trailing off.

"…we always do alright" I finished.

"Always" Billy echoed, pulling out another golf club. He said it with such confidence too. It made my heart swell and sink at the same time. I thought back to how I had been treating him recently. I looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry that I gave you _such_ a hard time about your new look. You're right. You are always there for me, and I really should have been there for you with this"

I mean after everything he still ran around the school leading me down hallways and up staircases trying to hide me away from India.

Billy smiled.

"It's okay" and just like that I was forgiven.

He got off the stool, coming to sit down next to me.

"So now that you've had a few days to let the new "do" sink in, give me an honest evaluation"

I sat up straighter looking at him, trying to evaluate his appearance as if the old Billy hadn't existed. It didn't work though. His fauxhawk was too familiar to me and he'd been sporting it since the seventh grade. It was part of the Billy I loved.

"Honestly?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied nodding.

"I still hate it" I said promptly.

"But you're my best friend…" I continued, nudging his shoulder, "and you've been my best friend since third grade…" I took his arm in mine, "and I love you" I said looking right at him, "No matter how ridiculous you look" I added. And I really did. "Preppy" Billy was still _my _Billy and I would love him. Always.

He smiled and laughed. I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair into a more messy style. He closed his eyes and leaned towards me.

"That's better"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review and let me know what you think of these. I would really appreciate it!<strong>


	8. Photo Booth

This scene is set during episode 11, _The Replacement_ when Jane is on her way to pick Billy up.

Hope you like it !

* * *

><p><em>Photo Booth<em>

As I drove so many emotions swirled inside me; there was the constant ache in my chest that had been there ever since the day Billy had left and the feelings of confusion from the night of the fashion show had resurfaced again. And now panic was setting in along with a fear that Billy had changed after two months or our relationship…friendship would be altered. Plus I had this small sliver of desire that Billy would repeat what he told me that night…or at the very least explain it. It was almost too much to handle.

I breathed in once and flipped down the visor in front of me. I had a few notes tucked up there, and a picture of my dad as well. But on top was a series of shots of me and Billy taken in a photo booth. I let my mind wander back to that day.

_It was a fall afternoon and Billy and she were walking around the grounds of the local state fair. I was explaining to Billy how seeing him scarf down a hotdog loaded with toppings was not appealing when he jerked my arm to the side and started tugging. _

"_Hey!" I exclaimed._

"_What are you doing?" _

_Billy didn't answer, pulling me further instead. I was about to question him again, more loudly this time, but stopped seeing what was ahead of us. _

"_A photo booth!" I couldn't help but squeal as I said it. I had always loved photo booths and Billy and I had been popping in and out of them together for years. I quickened my pace beating Billy to the machine. I quickly peeked behind the curtain to make sure it wasn't occupied and jumped in, Billy right behind me. _

_I looked around the cramped space inside. It was an older booth, there were no fancy settings or backgrounds and the display was in black and white. _

"_Sweet, old school" Billy said nodding appreciatively as he basically voiced my thoughts. We turned our heads toward the screen which was currently showing a photoset of what I assumed were the last people in the booth. The pictures were of a young couple gazing into each other's eyes in the first photo and the three following detailed the progression of what seemed like a pretty passionate kiss. Billy's eyes lit up as he spotted it and he began to laugh._

"_Aw man. Cheesiest couple shot ever! Maybe we should follow their lead" Before I could say anything he pressed the button that started the camera and turned to me. He looked into my eyes not blinking._

"_Janie…" he whispered in a mocking voice. I turned to face him trying to mimic his expression but I couldn't. It was just too funny. I burst out laughing which, of course, caused Billy to break character. He laughed back at me and right then the camera snapped the first shot. _

_We continued striking silly poses in between my fits of giggling. When we finally exited the booth we were met with a printout of our antics. As I ripped the two printouts in half Billy slung his arm around my shoulder. _

"_Lookin' good. We totally upstaged the people before us" _

Thinking of the memory and looking at the picture now made me smile. I had to hang in there. We had always been…us. We were best friends and I had to believe that we would be okay no matter what. I quickly flipped the visor back up and continued to drive. Ben is right. We'll figure it out. We always do.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a review and let me know what you thought and if I should continue these. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Bathroom Confessional

This is in Billy's point of view and it refers to episode 2, _The Runway_.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Bathroom Confessional <em>

I lounged against the wall in the bathroom staring up at the ceiling. Blowing out a breath I was about to make myself comfortable and sit down when someone knocked quickly on the stall door. I opened it to see a slightly flushed Jane. Smiling slightly I opened the door wider.

"I thought you'd never show" I hurried Jane into the stall where I proceeded to help her undress…and then redress of course. The second I had clasped the black necklace around her she shot out of the bathroom. I'd estimate that took about four minutes. Not bad.

I slumped against the wall again waiting for Jane to come back. Okay, some people might think it was ridiculous that I was spending the entire night in the stall of the girl's bathroom. And yeah maybe it was a little strange but it was for Jane. Even though she had come up with this completely crazy plan to attend both the dance and the fashion show I couldn't not help her.

She had been waiting half her life for Nick Fadden to notice her. And while I figured she could do _much_ better I wasn't about to rain on her parade.

Truthfully it drove me crazy. Not just that it was Nick Fadden who had captured her attention (although that might have been a small part of it). But the fact that once Jane was within five feet of Nick she turned into mush. I mean this is a girl who was currently working in a competitive fashion design job. But when it comes to her crush she reverts to being shy and nervous and unsure of herself.

I sighed shaking my head. Fadden didn't deserve Janey. Not by a long shot. He didn't even really know her.

But his interest in her had sparked a light in Jane and she was ecstatic to say the least. And happy. The look on her face while she danced with Nick made it evident (okay he may have lingered near the dance floor before taking up his post in the bathroom).

So if spending the evening in a ladies room stall was what I had to do to keep that smile on her face, I would do it. Hell, I'd sleep in here if it made Jane happy.

Although I have to admit I was starting to get kind of hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.<strong>


	10. Betrayal

This scene is Jane's feelings when she finds about Billy and Lulu in episode 4, _The Finger Bowl_.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Betrayal<em>

My head was spinning with all of the things Gray had rattled off about Miyoko Sato. I doubled checked the list I had scribbled down in the car, making sure I had remembered everything Gray had said. She did not want to screw this up. As I got off the phone Billy stepped out in front of me.

"So…about what I wanted to tell you" I looked up at him but before he could continue I spotted Lulu behind him. My mood immediately soured.

"Don't turn around, incoming" Billy turned his head to look at what I was referring to as I looked back at my notes. Suddenly Billy started speaking loudly and I looked up automatically a little surprised.

"Okay! Janey! Here's the deal-" he started to say but was cut off by Lulu of all people. She had just walked up and said "hi", she was even smiling as she said it.

"Can we help you?" I asked her. Okay maybe I said it a little rudely but it was Lulu, I had a right to be snippy. She didn't say anything.

"What do you want Lulu?" I tried again. I didn't want to have to spend any more time around her than necessary.

"Just this" she said pleasantly before turning to Billy. Before I could register what was happening she had planted her lips firmly on those of my best friend. All I could do was stare at them. Was Lulu Pope kissing Billy Nutter? _My _best friend Billy Nutter?

_What is going on?_ Okay, I had a fairly good idea of what was going on but- but how could it be true?

As soon as she pulled away Billy started speaking, "I can explain!"

"You can explain?" I echoed in disbelief. Before he could say anything else I started backing away.

"This is _not _happening" I turned and walked off, picking up speed and practically running so Billy would get the hint not to follow me.

"No, Janey wait! Please!" I heard him call after me. I didn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop.

I roughly pushed the double doors in front of me, almost knocking someone over in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard them yell after me. I still didn't stop. Instead of heading in the direction of my locker I rushed into the girl's bathroom. Thankfully nobody else was inside.

I stopped in the middle of the small bathroom breathing heavily. All thoughts of Gray and work and impressing anyone were completely gone. Instead all I could think about was Billy with Lulu. The image of them locking lips at the forefront of my mind. My chest felt tight and hot tears pricked the back of my eyes.

I was still stunned. Lulu and Billy were together. Clearly they had been together for a while or Lulu wouldn't have just marched up to Billy and kissed him in a public setting, in front of _me_. I felt confused, and angry, and slightly disgusted. But most of all I was consumed with an aching sense of betrayal.

_How can Billy be with Lulu?_ Lulu Pope, who had been hurting her feelings consistently since the age of eight.

And he hadn't even told me.

"_There's something else I need to talk to you about" _

I recalled the words he had spoken to me just this morning before coming to school. I had joked with him then but now it made sense.

Suddenly my phone buzzed jolting me out of my thoughts. Looking down I saw Gray had texted her.

**Gray Chandler-Murray: No handshakes.**

It took me a moment to realize what Gray was referring to.

_Right. Miyoko Sato. _

I walked over to the mirror above the sink. My eyeliner was smudged and my eyes were still watery. I didn't need this right now. I couldn't handle it. I quickly wiped my eyes and took out my eyeliner touching up my make-up.

I stared at my reflection. I looked better. But I certainly didn't feel any better.

My phone buzzed again. Another text from Gray.

I took a breath and squared my shoulders, trying to look composed. As I stepped out of the bathroom I willed that I wouldn't run into Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>A little more sad than usual but I haven't really tacked Jane's feelings on Billy and Lulu so I figured this scene was a good place to start.<strong>

**More to come! Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Relief

Sorry for the lack of update, I've been away the past few weeks but now I'm back and getting into the swing of things.

So I caught up with JBD and the lack of sweet Billy and Jane moments is really getting me down. So I decided to focus on what I think is a sweeter moment between them for this chapter. This is from episode 10, _The End of the Line_.

I of course do not own anything.

Also thank you so much for reviewing and following, I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p><em>Relief<em>

I sighed wracking my brain for a different way to explain to Ben that working at Donovan Decker was a _good_ thing. And that I was really and truly sorry that I kept it from him. As I mulled this over I heard Ben's tone become more serious and I turned to look at him.

"I-I'll be right there" Ben said in an unsteadily. He clicked off the phone. I looked at him curious and somewhat worried. The expression on his face had become even more intense.

"What happened?"

"Get your stuff. We're going to the police station" he answered, turning to the kitchen counter to hunt down the car keys. I grabbed my bag about to ask the obvious question but he interrupted.

"Billy's been arrested"

I had been moving towards the door but froze.

_What?_

I voiced my thought aloud but Ben just gave me a "not now" look and headed out the door. I quickly followed him sliding into the passenger seat at warp speed. Immediately I started peppering him with questions. How could _Billy_ have gotten arrested? What did he do? Is he okay?

"Jane, for the tenth time I don't know. An officer at the station just called and said that Billy's been arrested and he needs to be picked up. I didn't get any more information okay?" His tone was harsh and forceful.

_Okay, not the time for questions I guess. _

I stared out the window as we pulled into the visitor parking lot of the police station. As we stepped out of the car I spotted an officer wrestling a drunken man through the doors.

How can Billy be _here_?

Ben checked in at the front desk and an officer came out to lead us to Billy. I walked behind Ben and the man, following them into a narrow hallway with harsh concrete walls and a heavy metal door. It buzzed loudly and opened leading to a row of holding cells. Thankfully most of them were unoccupied but as we passed the rows of bars I became increasingly anxious to see Billy.

"Well we contacted the mother about an hour ago and she refused to come down, but she did give her consent for him to be released to you until his court appearance tomorrow" the officer said as we approached one of the cells. I took in the grey bars and saw Tommy sitting on a bench near the rear of the cell. I looked up to meet Billy's gaze.

I couldn't see any injuries but he looked tired and anxious.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Ben replied as the officer unlocked the cell door.

"We're taking you home" he spoke again and the door slid open.

Billy stepped out and moved towards me. My arms immediately went to wrap him in a hug. As we embraced I felt him sigh against me.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. I felt his arms tighten, squeezing me harder.

"Yeah I'm okay" I held onto him for another moment longer, trying to pour as much warmth into the hug as I could. Pulling back I took his arm and started leading him towards the lobby of the station.

"Come on, let's get you processed for release" I head the officer say behind us. Billy flinched and my hand automatically took his and I squeezed.

"Hey, I'm right here"

He squeezed my hand back.

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for checking this out and please let me know what you think.<strong>

**Next chapter is going to be a recent scene so stay tuned!**


End file.
